Pooh's Adventures Wiki Funimation Version:Rules
If any of you want to be an adventure team creator at Pooh's Adventure wikia, then read all the rules. Please study it carefully, for it will be your ONLY WARNING! General # This wikia is for those that will not be subjected to copyright claims. # There are no penalties if you break the rules. As long as you don't do it again, then you're good. # Do Not Recreate Deleted Articles/Categories. Contact an Admin if you have an issue. # If you have a youtube account, try to name your account close to what your YouTube account is or link your YouTube account so we know who you are. # If you're going to write a message to someone on the Wiki, only do that on their Message Wall and never on an article, category, user page, any Talk or Comment pages, or on blogs. # All Others Counting appears but only say english (Example: Spain, Japan, Chile, Argentina, etc......) Conduct # No harrasing others # Pooh's Adventure Haters are NOT allowed. # If you hate Pooh's adventures, don't edit. # No edit wars. # No Trolling, Vandalizing, nor Harassment/Cyberbullying. Projects # Do not use any characters that have already been chosen by another user. # When you create a character page, please put in who voices the character. The actors and actresses should deserve some recognition. # If a character has not appeared in any Spin offs yet, do not add them to this Wiki. # Do not make pages about your own spin-offs unless it is to be shown on Youtube, DailyMotion, Vimeo or Google. # If any characters cartoons are not created by Disney, put them in the Non-Disney category. (Including Cartoons for Adults, Internet Series, Animes, Films, T.V. shows and Video Games) # When you're creating a page for a character, please add a brief, informative description about the character so that others can know about the character and what he/she is like. Anyone who's planning on adding the character in a crossover should know as much information as possible. That way, their use of the character is accurate to his/her personality. A description that just says "??? is a character from '???'" isn't very informative. # Any user who creates a FAKE spin-off will face a warning and see his/her FAKE spin-off deleted. # If you plan on guest starring a character in your crossover, you must make sure that character is available by going on the character's article and seeing if he/she is available because if he/she is already guest starring in another crossover of the same movie or show, then he/she can't be included in your crossover. # If you plan on using a character for a spin-off crossover, please wait until after a guest character is announced for its Pooh's Adventures counterpart because characters like the ones from Pokemon, The Land Before Time, The Lion King, or SpongeBob SquarePants or others might guest star in a Pooh's Adventures projects. # The real-world products are almost acceptable (Example: Windows, Coca-Cola, McDonalds, etc ......) Allowed # Holiday Specials are Allowed. # Original Characters are acceptable. # All Genres is accepted # Characters from adult-themed films and TV shows are almost allowed to guest star. Prohibited # Do not make a crossover with a fake film and/or a fake TV show (unless it is actually true). # Don't add any upcoming characters when they're not seen in "Pooh's Adventures" and/or spin-offs yet. # No nudity in a kids' film (unless it's minimal, only semi in pictures, the complete nudity in lines).